


resolution

by corset



Category: Monster High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corset/pseuds/corset
Summary: holiday prompt fill from tumblr: frankie, resolution





	resolution

It’s Frankie’s second time getting to skullebrate the Boo Year with all of her peers - which of course, in true Monster High fashion, means a giant party in the school. And just like last year:

She finds herself without a Boo Year’s Resolution. Everyone else already has one - Clawdeen’s going to launch a make-up line specifically with werewolves in mind since they’re too under-represented in the industry, Cleo’s going to get a million more follows on each and every one of her social media accounts, Draculaura’s going to try going vegan, Lagoona’s going to swim across the Boover Dam, Ghoulia’s going to cure another disease and Abbey’s going to learn more about American Humor.

Frankie thinks that all of their plans are die-lightful and of  _ corpse _ she’s going to support them. If only she had some grand scheme of her own for the next 365 days. She shakes the doubtful thoughts out of her head for the rest of the dance - she wants to have fun, not spend her evening sulking around like a total creep!

Somewhere between jamming to the Electric Slide and Thriller with all of her closest pals, she realizes she  _ does  _ have something she wants out of the upcoming year. So, a few minutes later, when Draculaura asks her “What about you, Frankie? What’s your Boo Year’s Resolution?”  it doesn’t take Frankie long to come up with her answer.

She grins, and puts her arms around her closest friends. “All I know is I want next year to be as great as this one - and I know it will be as long as I’m with you ghouls!”


End file.
